


Zorro

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has to be very convincing to get Lester to go to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zorro

Ryan knocked on Lester's office door and pushed it open. "You know the party's supposed to start in half an hour and you haven't even stopped work yet let alone got changed."

Lester looked up and immediately forgot what he'd been going to say. The other man had already changed into his costume and it was breathtaking. Ryan was going to the party as Zorro and he was dressed for the part. His trousers were tight, Lester idly thought it looked like they had Lycra in them as they stretched over his muscled legs and clung like a second skin. He was wearing black leather boots that the trousers tucked into and a wrap around black silk shirt. He also had a cape and a silk mask that covered his hair and the top of his face. Lester was pretty certain he'd intended to say something but he couldn't for the life of him think of anything except 'fuck me now'.

Ryan smiled slowly at the stunned look on Lester's face. "See something you like, James?" He stalked towards him. "There's a costume for you in your closet by the way. I picked it up and put it there earlier because I knew you'd 'forget'."

Lester shook himself slightly and closed his mouth. Ah yes, the costume party, that's what he'd been going to say. "I'm not dressing up. It's silly."

Ryan perched on the edge of the desk. "It's fun. Isn't there anything I can do to persuade you?" He reached out and slipped his fingers into Lester's short hair, pulling him forwards and kissing him. "I could be very convincing."

Lester swallowed heavily. "You could?" he croaked, before clearing his throat and looking him over appreciatively again. "What did you have in mind?"

Laughing, Ryan kissed him again. "I thought I'd leave that up to you. Would you rather have me on my knees, sucking your cock? Or should I bend you over the desk and fuck you? I could stay dressed like this, just lower the trousers enough to release my cock and then push into you while you're bent of the desk." He grinned at the effect his words were having on his lover. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You're a slut under those fancy suits and that haughty mask you wear."

Lester groaned and looked at the door. "Close the blinds and lock the door, Tom," he ordered. "Then help me get out of this suit."

Ryan laughed and kissed him again. He loved winning an argument, especially when winning meant he could fuck his outwardly reserved lover over his desk only feet away from the rest of the ARC staff. They were all downstairs preparing for the party and he'd be up here, watching Lester try to muffle his cries as he fucked him. He hurriedly did as he'd been told, ensuring at least a semblance of privacy.

Lester let Ryan strip him, loving the care the other man always took over this. Ryan would carefully remove an item of clothing and then trail tender kisses and gentle touches over the newly exposed skin before moving on to the next piece. "You know you look edible in that costume, Tom."

"I know," he said with a cheeky grin. "It had an effect on you anyway and that's the important thing."

When Lester was naked Ryan dropped to his knees, holding his hips tightly as he teased Lester's cock with his tongue, taking the other man to the edge over and over again before eventually, reluctantly pulling back. "Bend over the desk and spread your legs, James. Show me how much you want this."

Groaning Lester did what Ryan wanted. He loved the feeling that he could act like this with Ryan without needing to be embarrassed. He spread his legs and braced himself on the desk. Looking over his shoulder at Ryan he licked his lips. "There's hand cream in the drawer if you need lube."

"Maybe I was going to fuck you without any," Ryan teased.

"Not if you actually want me to go to the party and be social," Lester told him. "Now stop being contrary and fuck me."

"Such a demanding little slut." Ryan grinned and brushed past Lester, letting his cape trail over the other man's bare skin as he walked round the desk and opened the drawer.

Lester shivered at the feeling of the fabric brushing against him. He spread his legs further and pushed his arse out encouragingly.

Ryan chuckled. "I'd take my time and drive you insane but we do have a party to get to." Hurriedly he squeezed some of the cream into his palm and coated two of his fingers. He pushed them into Lester's body, twisting them roughly and brushing over his prostate.

"Christ!" Lester pushed back hard, forcing the fingers deeper into his body. The sudden stretch and burn just added to his excitement. He loved it when Ryan got rough with him. It didn't happen very often, the other man preferring to take his time and be very gentle with him, but when it did Lester revelled in it.

"God I love seeing you like this," Ryan said. "So eager, almost desperate. You'd do anything to get my cock up your arse right now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Lester admitted, bowing his head and arching his back. "Please, Tom. I need you."

Ryan groaned and pulled his fingers out. "I hope you're stretched enough because I can't resist you when you sound like this." He gripped Lester's hip with one hand, holding him still as he pushed his cock into the tight passage, thrusting forwards steadily until he was buried as deep as he could be in his lover's arse. "Fuck, you feel good baby."

He pulled back slowly and then thrust back in hard, making Lester cry out in surprise.

Lester bit his lip sharply, trying to muffle the sounds Ryan was drawing from him. The last thing he needed was someone overhearing and coming in to see what was wrong. He pushed back wantonly against every thrust, wanting to feel Ryan fall apart.

Ryan growled and bit down on Lester's shoulder. "Slut," he snarled, moving even harder and faster than he had been. He took Lester like he'd paid for it, caring only for his own pleasure now. He knew Lester would enjoy it whatever he did and he knew how much his lover enjoyed it when he lost control and fucked him hard.

A hoarse groan, muffled against his sweat slicked back was all the warning Lester got before Ryan was coming inside him. He whined and twisted his hips, wriggling desperately until Ryan reached around and gripped his cock tightly. One touch was all he needed and he was coming as well, letting out a soft sound that was almost a whimper as he shot his come all over the polished surface of his desk. His arms were trembling as he held himself up, breathing heavily.

Ryan kissed his shoulder and neck softly, trailing gentle kisses across the smooth skin. He pulled out carefully and Lester hissed at the feeling before reluctantly standing up, wincing slightly. Ryan grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned them both up before tucking himself back into his trousers and then pulling the costume he'd found for Lester out of the closet.

Lester looked at it and chuckled. "You have to be kidding me."

Ryan shrugged. "I thought it complimented mine without being cheesy and besides I think it suits you. For all you claim to be a prime ministerial hatchet man you're one of the good guys and you can't stand pointless bureaucracy or government corruption. Besides we can have a sword fight when we get home if you wear this." He winked and surprised a laugh out of his lover.

"Fine. If it makes you happy. V it is."


End file.
